Not Since You
by Tae0101
Summary: Based of the movie Not Since You: It has been six years since Jenna has seen Matty. The last time she saw him, he left her heartbroken. Now, they all come home for a wedding. Jenna is engaged to another man but can't get Matty out of her head after all this time. (Rated T for language)
1. The Day Before

The Day Before

"I can't believe I'm finally getting married!" Tamara squealed, her red hair falling in curls around her face. She looked behind herself in the mirror at Jenna. Jenna had changed a lot since high school. Her long dark hair now hung just below her shoulders, and it was lighter in color. A light caramel color.

Jenna smiled and swirled the glass of wine she was holding,she really was happy for Tamara, but being around all of the wedding talk made her think of her upcoming wedding. Even though it was still nine months away, she already had most of it planned. For some reason though, when she thought about walking down the aisle to the man she was engaged to, she didn't feel excited. Looking at the ring on her left finger she signed and turned her attention back to the bride to be.

"Tomorrow you will officially be Tamara Rosati." she smiled again, "You are going to look beautiful T."

Tamara jerked around grinning "I can't wait for your and Jackson's wedding! You still have a lot to plan! I can make organizers for you! Color coded charts for the day of the wedding! Oh, and time chart is a must!"

"Let's just worry about getting you married tomorrow T" Jenna took another look at her own engagement ring, drank the rest of her wine and stood up "Let's get this started!"

The two women walked down the stairs and crossed the kitchen to where people were waiting in the living room. Tamara naturally took her place next to Jake, hugging his arm, smiling up at him. Jenna found a spot next to her mother, who despite her age still looked as young as ever. Lacey had ditched her long curls for a more mature shoulder length cut.

A handsome blonde man with chocolate brown eyes walked into the living room, and headed straight for Jenna. Sitting on her other side, placing a kiss on her cheek. "Hello darling," he grabbed her hand, "You are looking wonderful today Lacey"

Lacey blushed as her future son-in-law flashed a white teeth smile at her. "Jenna, you definitely found your self a keeper. I was certain you were going to stay with the guy, what was his name? Matty, I think it was."

"Mom," Jenna shot her mother a death glare, "Shut up, please! That was almost 6 years ago." She was shocked by how much anger came flooding back to her. She shouldn't be mad, she was over Matty. Totally over him, plus it had been almost 6 years since anyone had laid eyes on him.

Jenna, trying to block any memory of Matty from her mind, looked over at Chase. He really was handsome, she thought. Blonde hair, eyes that could melt any woman with one look, a stong jaw line, perfectly shaped eyes set just right in his face. His nose was perfect too, slightly sloped and not to big. So why is it that every time she looked at him, she still wished it were Matty?

"Hello, earth to Jenna" Chase waved his hand in font of her face

"Oh, sorry. What were you saying?"

"I was just telling Lacey here, that we were starting to plan the honeymoon. Where is it you wanted to go?"

"Oh, I'm not quite sure yet." she tried her best to smile, but it came out feeling forced and awkward. "I was thinking of somewhere near a beach..." Jenna was interrupted by a woman with long blonde hair, a cigarette and a bottle of vodka.

"Let's get this party started!" the woman yelled and took a drag of her cigarette.

"Ally! Woo!" Lacey jumped up, leaving her place on the couch and running towards the woman,

"Jenna, can I speak to you, ASAP.." Tamara pulled Jenna up off the couch and drug her to the other room. "What in the hell is that woman doing here!"

"I guess my mom invited her..." Jenna peeked around the corner. Allie was now laying across the arm of the couch with her head on Chase's lap. "I didn't even know she was out of jail..."

"Well, look what we have here. Hamiltwat and her side kick," Sadie walked up behind them. Her hair was now to the middle of her back and she lost weight.

"Sadie..." Jenna and Tamara spoke at the same time, in disbelief.

"What are you doing here?" Jenna rubbed her temples. Today was not going as planned, and hoped things wouldn't get worse. Tomorrow was Tamara's day and she was determined not to let anyone ruin it. "You weren't invited.."

"Watch it Hamiltwat, I got my invitation right here." She held up her middle finger and laughed, walking away.

"I feel like we are back in high school," Jenna sighed "It's been years since we have seen her and she still acts the same.."

"Well, her parents did give her away and she lives with Ally, it's no surprise really. I'm surprised she is still alive really, after what we heard a few years back and.." she was interrupted by Jake coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her. "Foods ready" he kissed her on the cheek and lead her into the dinning room.

Everyone was already there sitting around the huge table. Jenna took her seat next to Chase and smiled at him. She was determined to not think about Matty. After all, he was the one who left with no goodbye, nothing. They were finally happy and doing good, and he just let. It had broken her heart and left her an empty shell of a human. That was until she met Chase, four years ago actually. He had been the first guy she had actually connected with since Matty. He made her feel special and wanted. Chase loved her so much, he was willing to do anything for Jenna. So why did she feel like something was missing?

She hadn't thought about Matty this much in a long time, sure he had popped into her head quite a bit through out the past five and a half years, but she could always just push him out, or focus on other things.

"I'd like to propose a toast" Jake stood up and tapped the side of his glass with a knife "To my beautiful bride-to-be. I know we had rough times through out the years, and I know I didn't always show you how much I love you, but I do. And tomorrow I hope you finally realize how much I love you." he smiled down at Tamara who was beaming. She had always loved being the center of attention and this situation was no different. "To Tamara!"

"To Tamara!" everyone else said in unison then knocked back their drinks.

"Matty!" Jake yelled and took off towards the hall way. Jenna froze at the sound of his name. No, he can't really be here she thought. She was afraid to turn, to look at the man who had broken her heart, but couldn't get out o her head.

"Jenna," Tamara found her gaze and stood up, "Come with me." once again Jenna found herself being pulled away by her best friend.

"What was that about?" Chase looked over at Lacey.

"That's Matty. The guy Jenna dated before you.." Lacey was worried, she might not be the best mother in the world, but she knew her daughter. She knew Jenna still thought about him. She always got that same far away look on her face when she was. "Excuse me." Lacey stood up and hobbled off in her three inch heels.

Jenna and Tamara were outside on the porch sitting silently on the swing. "Jenna," Lacey stroked her daughters hair "Are you.."

"Please Mom, just let me be alone right now." Jenna cut off her mother. Lacey placed a kiss on her head and walked away. "T, why is he here?"

"I was going to tell you J.." she looked over at her best friend, "Jake wants him to be the best man. Jake and Matty have kept in touch all these years. I just didn't know how to tell you. I didn't even think he would come, he never said yes or no. I am so sorry Jenna, please don't be mad at me. J?"

Jenna said silent for a moment longer. "No, it's okay T. I'm not mad. I don't even feel anything towards him" she knew she was lying to herself "It's been six years. He left me, I moved on. I'm with Chase now, and I am happy. And besides, today and tomorrow are all about Tamara."

Tamara smiled "Are you sure you are okay with this?"

"Of course"

Tamara giggled and hugged Jenna. "Okay!"

"Hey T, there is some people I want you to meet." Jake poked his head out the door and Tamara was gone. Left there alone Jenna closed her eyes. Today was really not going as planned now.

"Hi" a voice she knew all to well came from in front of her. She opened her eyes and froze. He was the same guy as the last time she saw him, but in a way he looked different. More rugged, more manly. She shook her head, why was she thinking of him like that. She was engaged to a wonderful man who loved her, but she couldn't take her eyes away from his.

"Hi Matty." her voice sounded like she was in high school again, nervous and scared. "How..how are you?" she tried her best to compose herself. He sat down beside her.

"I'm okay," he ran his hands through his dark hair "You look good."

"You do remember that you are the one that left me," she slightly turned to face him "You broke my heart. You left me here alone.." Jenna was surprised by the sharpness in her voice.

"Jenna, I" Matty stopped. Chase was standing infront of them, smiling at Jenna then focusing on Matty.

"Hi, I'm Chase" he extended his hand. Matty stood and gripped Chase's hand, never loosing eye contact.

"I'm Matty." with that, Matty walked away turning before he entered the house to steal another look at Jenna.

"Hey babe," Jenna stood and hugged Chase "Let's go socialize" she wrapped her hand around Chase's. He pulled her to face towards him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"I know who that was.."

"Chase, it was over along time about between Matty and I. I promise." she pulled him down for a kiss. He smiled into her kis.

"Okay, I believe you." he kissed her on the forehead and headed into the house.


	2. The Day Of

The Day Of

Jenna woke up and rolled over. Chase's sleeping face tugged at her heart. She knew what she was feeling wasn't right. She should what to be with him. She shouldn't be thinking of Matty..but she couldn't help herself. As she looked at the man she was going to marry, she started to tear up.

Chase woke and looked right into Jenna's eyes. "Are you okay?" he stroked her hair.

"Yeah," she smiled "I am. I just love you."

"I love you too Jenna."

Jenna got up and threw on a robe. "I'm going to shower."

Thirty minutes later Jenna emerged from a bathroom of steam with a towel wrapped around her. Chase couldn't take his eyes off her. "What?" Jenna asked.

"Nothing, you are just so beautiful.."

"Shut up," Jenna laughed and stuck her tongue out at him

"Get dressed and we'll grab some breakfast before the wedding."

Jenna dressed in blue jeans and a red button down shift. They headed down the stairs towards the kitchen. When they entered, Matty was already sitting there eating a bowl of cereal. He looked at Jenna right in the eyes, never breaking contact as Jenna tried her best to avoid him. She rifled through the fridge, but knowing Matty was right there, she lost her appetite. "What would you like Chase?" she looked over her shoulder, making a point not to look at Matty.

"I think I'll just take a granola bar, and some orange juice." Chase wasn't a stupid man. He could feel the tension between Jenna and Matty, and he tried not to let it bother him. He trusted Jenna, at least that's what he told himself, but that was before Matty had showed up. Nothing had ever made him doubt Jenna's feelings, and now the only person who ever has was sitting right next to him. It wasn't hard to notice how hard Jenna was trying to avoid Matty, and that made Chase feel uneasy.

Matty, aware of uneasiness coming from Chase, smiled at Jenna and stood. Without a word, he walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to Jake's room. Knocking on the door, "Yo, Jake" he yelled before slowly opening the door.

"Hey man!" Jake was already awake and fully dressed in his tux

"You do know the wedding doesn't start for another five hours, right?"

"Yeah, I just don't want anything to make me late, or ruin this day.." Jake looked at himself in the mirror. Alot had changed since he was in high school, but he still looked the same. The same hair, the same goofy smile, just older. "Soo, Jenna.." Jake trailed off hoping Matty would offer some information.

"What about her?"

"You still have feelings for her?"

"I always have, they never left"

"But you did, dude."

"I remember." Matty winced at the memory of that day. It will forever be carved into his mind. Jenna and Matty had been together for a while, it had been three years since they graduated high school. Jenna was on her way to making something of her life. Her dreams of being an editor were finally coming true. She landed a great job with a newspaper, and she deserved it. Matty on the other hand, wasn't on the same page. He still hadn't figured out what he really wanted to do with his life. He knew, at that time, he wanted to spend it with Jenna, but he was just holding her back. He thought that her being with him would hinder her life. So he left.

He didn't want it to be hard on her, so he spared her, and himself, the good bye. He left one afternoon while she was at work. He never let on what he was going to do. He packed and left, heartbroken.

After seeing Jenna with Chase, he thought he had done the right thing. Chase was a good guy, and everyone could tell how much he loved Jenna, but Matty knew he loved Jenna more. He didn't want to break them up, but when he looked at Jenna, he could tell that she still had some feelings for him. When he came back for this wedding, he didn't expect Jenna to be engaged. He wasn't really expecting Jenna to wait for him either, but he hoped.

"Matty, hey, are you listening to me?" Jake playfully punched Matty in the arm.

"Sorry, I zoned out. What were you saying?"

Jake sighed, "You know you're my best friend, right?" Matty nodded. "but you can't be doing this man."

"What?"

"Jeanna. You need to stay away from her. I don't mean to be harsh, but you are the one that left her. She spend two years waiting for you, trying to get ahold of you."

"I know," Matty hung his head "I have already beat myself up over this, okay? I had to go though."

"What do you mean you had to go?" Jake was confused "Jenna loved you, you loved her. You all were happy, had a good life together."

"I was holding her back..."

"What does that mean?" Jake straightened his tie in the mirror

"Man, her dreams were coming true. She got that great job, she was making something of herself.." he ran his hands through his dark hair, "And then there was me. I was working a dead end job, I didn't know what I wanted to do with my life. She would have eventually left me behind for someone more mature and stable."

"Matty, you were her dream. She has been dreaming of spending her life with you since ninth grade..but what's done is done." he smiled back at Matty though the mirror. "I'm getting married today!" Matty laughed "T minus 3 hours.. I should go get ready." With that Matty left the room.

Three doors down, Jenna was trying her best to calm Tamara. "Come on T, get out of the bathroom." Jenna pleaded.

"I can't do this Jenna. I can't do this!" She was having a melt down and Jenna didn't know what to do. She wasn't very good with this type of situation.

"T, it's okay. It's just the pre-wedding jitters. Don't think of anything except for Jake. Think of walking down the aisle to Jake. Think of being his wife and spending the rest of your life with him. Of how much you love him and how happy he makes you." Jenna was met with silence and softly knocked on the door "T?" Tamara slowly emerged from the bathroom, eyes red from crying.

"I don't know what I would do without you Jenna." she threw her arms around Jenna's neck. "I know I am being crazy right now. Thanks for the pep talk!"

Jenna smiled "Let's get you married, but first, we have to get you ready" The two girls turn as someone enters the room. "Matty? What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here."

"Oh, sorry, I think I am in the wrong room." Once again, his eyes never left Jenna's. "Since, I am here, Jenna, can we talk please?"

"Yeah sure." the two walk down the stairs and outside. It was a beautiful day out. The sun was shining brightly, not a cloud in sight. They strolled for a few moments in silence along the edges of a lake.

"'I'm sorry Jenna." Matty whispered, more to himself than to Jenna. He stopped and faced her, "I didn't mean to hurt you" he continued after a few moments of silence.

"What?" Jenna couldn't believe what she was hearing "You didn't mean to hurt me? How didn't you? You fucking left me! You left me four months before we were supposed to be married. You didn't even say goodbye! From where I was standing, it looks like hurting me is exactly what you wanted to do!" Jenna was surprised at how much anger was still in her. She thought she was over the whole thing.

"I was holding you back. I was no good for you." he hung his head

"Matty...really? Ever since I was a teenager, you were all I wanted...all I ever dreamed of.." her voice was soft now. She was finally getting the answers she had wanted, and her heart was breaking all over again, for a different reason. "Was it something I did to make you feel like that?"

"No, not at all." he cupped her face with his hands. Looking down at her, he now felt that he had made the worst mistake of his life that day. "You got that amazing job, you were making something of yourself. And I was just floating through life, not knowing what to do with it. I had nothing to offer you."

"Matty, I loved you so much..." before she could finish, Matty's lips were softly on hers. It felt so familiar and comforting. Her brain was telling her to pull away, to leave Matty standing here like he had done to her so long ago, but her heart was telling her to give the kiss everything she had. Her heart won, she kissed him back deeply and with need.

"I never stopped loving you..."

"This isn't fair Matty.." Jenna's felt lightheaded and took a step back "This isn't fair to you or me...and really not fair to Chase! We can't do this"

Matty swiftly grabbed her face and kissed her again. This time it was urgent, and full of love. Jenna let herself, once again, kiss him back.

"No Matty" she said into the kiss, but she couldn't pull away. After a few heated moments Matty was the one to step back.

"Let's find away, Jenna. It can be just you and me...like it should be."

"I can't do that," Jenna's head was still a little fuzzy from the kiss "I have Chase.." Matty sighed and turned to walk away "Matty, wait." He stopped and slowly turned around. "Never mind."

Jenna slowly sank to the ground as she watched him walk away.

"Hey, I've been looking for you." Chase rounded the corner smiling. His smile fading as he saw the look on Jenna's face. "Hey," he sat down next to her wrapping his arm around her "Are you okay? Jenna, please talk to me."

Jenna looked over at him and cleared her throat. "I'm fine,"

"Okay," he kissed her on top of head and stood up, extending his arm to help her up. She looked at his hand for a moment then grabbed it. Once she stood, she didn't let go of his hand, and the pair set off back towards the house.

"O-M-G Jenna, where have you been? We walk down the aisle in one hour.. Your hair isn't done, you still need make-up and you are not dressed!" T grabbed Jenna by the arm and lead her to an empty chair in front of the vanity. Jenna sat and a lady went to work on her hair. After twenty minutes Jenna's hair was done. It was a elegant looking up-do, with some curls falling around her face. Before Jenna could even stand up, another woman was in her face applying make-up.

Another ten minutes and Jenna was being pulled in another direction to get dressed. Her maid-of-honor dress was beautiful. It was a strapless lavender color that came just above the knees and hugged her in all the right places. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled when she saw Tamara walk up behind her. "T, you look beautiful." She was dressed in a beautiful cream colored strapless A-line dress that flared out mid-thigh. The beading swirled in patterns at the bottom on the dress with a four foot train. Tamara's hair fell in red curls to her shoulders, topped off with a diamond tiara and a beautiful veil.

"Jake is going to be speechless when he sees you"

"I know." Tamara beamed "We should get down stairs. Fifteen minutes and I'll be a married woman."

Out in the back yard people already filled the rows of chairs covered in lavender cloth with cream bows on them. Jake and Matty were already standing at the end of the aisle. Jake, despite the fall breeze, was sweating and very nervous. He kept kept looking at the watch on his left hand. Soft music started to play and everyone stood and looked towards the back. It was finally time for the wedding to start.

Jenna, as maid-of-honor, was the first to head down the aisle. Matty couldn't help but smile as he saw her. His smile faded as he noticed Jenna wasn't looking at him. Her eyes were glued to Chase the entire walk down the aisle.

Jenna, looking at Chase, knew what she wanted. She knew what she had to do, but she allowed herself a glance at Matty, looking quickly tossed any thoughts of men out of her head, she was focused on Tamara. Her best friend was getting married today! Right now!

The music changed to the bridal march and Tamara slowly stepped around the corner. She stood there for a moment, taking in the sight of Jake, then took off slowly down the aisle. 'One foot in front of the other' she kept telling herself silently. She finally made it to the end of the aisle and looked up at Jake. She had never been so happy in her life. She turned to Jenna briefly and smiled. Jenna on the other hand kept stealing glances of Matty and the at Chase.

"And now, the bride and groom would like to say their own vows." The officiant brought Jenna back to earth.

"Tamara, I love you so much. I know things haven't always been perfect but we have always found our way back to each other and I want to make you happy for the rest of our lives. You are my best friend and my lover. I thank God everyday for bringing you into my life. I want to make a promise to you. I promise to provide for you, protect you, cherish our friendship and to always be worthy of your trust and love. You renewed my life. Today I proudly join that life with yours. I thank you for loving me and commit myself to you today, tomorrow, forever."

Jake surprised him by not crying as he was trying to read from the piece of note book paper he was holding. With shaky hands he folded the paper and put it back in his pocket. Tamara was crying and smiling up at him.

"Tamara," the officiant urged her to read hers.

Tamara cleared her though and revealed her own piece of paper, "Today, as I give myself to you my mind is clear and my commitment is strong and without reservation. I take you to be my life's partner. I will never leave you nor forsake you; I will spend all my days at your will share a lifetime of eternal, immeasurable love. Because of you, I laugh, I smile, I dare to dream again.

I look forward with great joy to spending the rest of my life with you, caring for you, nurturing you, being there for you in all life has for us, and I vow to be true and faithful for as long as we both shall live. I love you Jake."

"Jake, you may now kiss your bride." Jake grabbed Tamara's face in his hands and looked into her eyes for a moment before bending down and placing his lips on hers. Tamara smiled into the kiss and started to blush. The couple held hands and faced their family and friends. "Lady and gentlemen, may I present to you Mr and Mrs Jake Rosati!"

Jake and Tamara, hand in hand, made their way together back up the aisle as people clapped and cheered. They were followed by Jenna and Matty. Walking side by side, Jenna kept her eyes on Chase as long as possible. Jenna and Matty followed the newlyweds back to the house. It was now time to get ready for the reception.

Jenna made her way to Tamara's dressing room. Jake and Tamara were already there, laughing and kissing. "Congrats Mr. and Mrs. Roasti!" Jenna hugged Tamara. "Let's take a breather then get you two to the reception." As she finished, Chase walked in. "Congrats to the happy couple. Jenna, may I speak with you?"

"Sure." Jenna smiled and followed Chase to the next room. "Is everything okay?" she grabbed his hands.

"I just wanted to ask you something..." he removed his hands from hers and rubbed his temples. He still wasn't sure how he was going to say this, or even what to say. He just knew he needed to talk to her before they went back to the reception, where Matty was. Jenna's eyes looked concerned, but not surprised. "Is...is there still something between you and...him?" he couldn't say his name.

"No," she moved closer to him, and once again tried to take his hand only for him to move back a few steps. She sighed, "That was over a long time ago Chase. It's over, has been over. I'm with you, I love you."

"Look me dead in the eyes and say that," Chase squared himself with Jenna. She was looking back at him.

"I love you Chase. I want you, no one else." her voice stuttered slightly, so slight she thought he didn't hear it, but she was wrong.

"You need to decide Jenna. I love you so much. I am going to give you a while to decide, but remember, if you choose him...I'm gone. And if you love me like you say you do, I want nothing to do with him again. You are all I have ever dreamed of in a partner, but maybe I'm not what you want.." Chase headed to the door, "I'm going to stay at a hotel tonight. I'll be back in the morning.."

"Chase! Wait!" Jenna called after him, but he didn't stop. She sank down to the floor and wept. She didn't know how long she had been there when someone came in the door, "Jenna!"

She couldn't quite make out the voice and she felt to broken to look up. She felt two strong hands guiding her up off the floor and to a floral couch on the other side of the room. "Jenna, please talk to me.." She was slowly coming back to reality. She looked to her right and there he was... The root of all her problems right now, Matty. His eyes were full of concern and what she thought looked like love. She just looked at him, this moment didn't feel real. It felt like a bad dream she couldn't wake up from.

"Matty.." her voice sounded broken and fragile, even to her.

"I'm here Jenna... I'm here..." he wrapped his arms around her. The two sat there like that for a while. Matty lost track of time, which usually happened when he was around her. He did know they sat there long enough to miss the reception.

"I'm tired.."Jenna's voice sounded distant and cold now.

"Tell me what happened..."

"I just want to sleep.."

"Not until you talk to me!"

"It's all your fault Matty." with that being said Jenna stood up and walked out the door, leaving Matty sitting there confused and hurt.


	3. The Day After

The Day After

The next morning, Chase woke up in an unfamiliar hotel room. The wallpaper was hanging off the wall in spots, the bed smelled of something he couldn't place. He rolled over and looked at the alarm clock. 5 o'clock in the morning. He had barely slept last night. He kept replaying what happened between him and Jenna in his mind. Part of him wanted to go to her and act like nothing had happened, the other half wanted her to come back to him. If she came back to him, then he would know that she really did love him, and she didn't have feelings for Matty anymore.

He reached across the bed and grabbed his phone. There were eight missed calls. One was from his mother, two were from a number he didn't know, and the last five were from Jenna. No voicemails were left. His heart sank at the sight of Jenna's name on his phone. The last words she said to him kept playing in his head "I want you. No one else." then he would remember the way he would catch her looking at Matty. It was the same look she used to give him not to long ago. He sighed and laid back down when his phone started to ring again. He shot back up and looked at the screen. It was the number he didn't recognize.

"Hello?" he answered cautiously

"Chase.." it was a males voice. Chase's hair stood up on the back of his neck

"What do you want Matty...?"

"What the hell did you do to Jenna?"

"What?" Chase could feel his blood boiling. "Look, what happened between Jenna and me, is between us. You have no business calling me."

"If I find out you hurt her...I'll hurt you." Matty hung up.

Chase sat there for a moment, trying to make sense of the could things have gone from wonderful, to where they are now? He knew he had to talk to Jenna, but right now, he had a hard time looking at her. He could feel it in his heart that something had happened yesterday between them, but deep down he really didn't want the confirmation. Chase sat there for a long while, just looking at his hands. Finally he pushed himself off the bed and sulked to the shower. He turned on the water as hot as it would go and stepped in. Feeling the physical burn on the water on his skin let him momentarily forget the constant pain in his chest. He washed and stood there for a moment, thinking that he heard a knocking coming from the hotel door. He heard it again, maybe it is Jenna, the though flashed through his mind. He quickly shut the water off and grabbed his towel, wrapping it around himself.

He reached the door in three long strides across the room and flung open the door, "Jenna..I'm.." he stopped. A heavy set, light haired woman stood there looking at him, from head to toe. Taking in the towel around his waist and his firm abs. Caught off guard, Chase quickly shut the door half way and stepped behind it, poking just his head around to see the woman.

"House keeping," the woman said smiling awkwardly "Is now a bad time, or should I come in?" she winked at him.

Baffled Chase stuttered, "Um, I..uh...come back later please?"

"Check out is at 11 o'clock." the woman winked again and continued on. Chase shut the door and chuckled. Ten minutes later he is dressed and sitting on the bed flipping through the few channels on the tv when there was another knock at the door. Sighing, he stood up and opened the door, "It's only 10am, and I don't want house keep..." he trailed off. It was Jenna. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"I kissed Matty...yesterday..." she blurted out before she could stop herself.

"Well, looks like you made your decision." Chase went to close the door but Jenna's arm flew out and stopped it.

"I'm sorry Chase...I didn't mean it like that...I just...needed to get it off my chest...I wanted you to know everything." she took a deep breath "Can I come in? So we can talk?"

Chase stepped back and opened the door wider, Jenna stepped past the threshold and into the room. She took a seat on the foot of the bed looking at him. Chase closed the door then didn't move. He stood there looking at her, knowing that if he were to sit on the bed with her he would be too tempted to get close and he wouldn't be able to think.

"Are you going to sit?" Jenna looked up at him expectantly.

"No, I'll stand."

"I'm so sorry, Chase" she began, only to be cut off by him

"Don't do this Jenna..." his eyes begged her to chose him. To be with him and live the life they planned.

"Chase..."

"I'm not going to beg you. I'm not going to plead with you." he sighed.

"Chase, will you please shut up and listen to me…." she was starting to get annoyed.

"Sorry.." Chase's heart was beating fast in his chest, this was the moment he was dreading. The moment where Jenna was going to leave him, going to leave him for another man. He shoved his hands in his pockets. He could handle this…

"I am going to be totally honest with you…you deserve the truth from me.." she started, feeling more nervous than she ever had before, "I love you….I love you so much…but I can't deny that some feelings are unresolved between Matty and I…." she trailed off, looking at him. Trying to see what he was thinking, but his face was like stone. His lips were drawn into a tight line that gave nothing away. His eyes were looking directly at her, but it felt more like he was looking through her. "but I have never loved a man the way I love you. You are everything I've ever dreamed about since I was a little girl. You make me feel safe and loved. I feel at home in your arms, like nothing can ever touch me…but"

"But then there is Matty…." Chase interrupted again. "He makes you feel alive and adventurous…like a high school girl in love….Right?" he kneeled down in front of her, grabbing her hands, "I want you to be happy…I want you to be with me. I want to spend the rest of our lives together….but if I can't make you happy then…" he trailed off.

With tears in her eyes Jenna pulled his hands to her lips and kissed them.. "I never wanted to hurt you Chase." she stroked the side of his face and he leaned into it. He stood up, pulling her up to her feet as well. He looked into her eyes one more time and slightly smiled. "I'm sorry Jenna." he placed a soft kiss on her lips and turned away from her, heading to the closet to start packing his things.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," her voice was little more than a whisper, "I am the one who has made a mess of everything…"

"You are breaking my heart Jenna. It feels as though as million pounds are sitting on my chest and I don't know how to deal with it…" he never turned around, not wanting her to see him cry, "but I would hate myself if you stayed. It would always be in the back of my mind…that you loved him, and not me.. and I don't want to live like that. I deserve a woman who loves me back, unconditionally….with no second thoughts…." his voice was harsher than he intended it to be, but he couldn't soften it, not after everything that has happened, "Leave…leave and don't look back, because I won't be here when he hurts you….again….and he will hurt you. He isn't the type of man that sticks around, he doesn't want the same things as you want."

"People can change." her voice cracked as she stood and walked to the door.

"I know this better than you." his voice sounded like poison being spit from his mouth

"Chase," she cried "I'm so sorry, please don't…"

"Fucking leave….Jenna, go! I don't want you here anymore.."

Jenna hung her head and walked out the door. She got to her car and screamed out. She was the one who made the decision to leave Chase. She wanted to take another chance with Matty, so why was she hurting so bad? She had no right to feel guilty for following her heart, but she knew she had hurt a good man. A man that had been there for her since day one and he loved her. He loved her so much, and she knew that, but she couldn't lie to him. She sat in her car for a good twenty minutes looking at the closed door. She knew Chase was in there, his world falling apart because of her.

She finally wiped her eyes the best she could and started the engine. She felt like her world was also falling apart, like she might have just made the worst mistake of her life. She pulled out of the parking lot and drove.

She wasn't really sure where she was heading, but she didn't want to be around anyone right now. She drove and drove and drove. She had lost all track of time. Jenna, finally calmed down enough to remember her phone, fished it from her purse. There were twenty three missed calls and eighteen voicemails, she had forgotten she had put it on silent. All twenty three calls were from Matty. She shook her head and pressed the return call button.

"Jenna, are you okay? Did he hurt you? Where are you?" Matty's worried voice came though and made her laugh a little. "Why the hell are you laughing?" he sounded irritated now.

"I need to talk to you. Where are you?" Jenna couldn't help but smile to herself. Matty didn't respond right away.

"I'm still at Tamara and Jake's house." his voice sounded guarded and strained now.

"Good, I'll be there soon." she hung up the phone and headed to Matty.

Twenty minutes later Jenna pulled up in front of the house. Matty was standing outside waiting for her. She stopped the car and sat there looking at him. He straightened up and looked back. She smiled and got out of the car. She ran to him, as fast as she could. He opened his arms and she slammed into him. "I love you Matty. I always have." she started to cry again.

"I love you too Jenna." he bent down and kissed her hard on the mouth. Jenna broke away, unwillingly, and looked up at him, tears still streaming down her face, "Don't ever leave me again." she sobbed as she buried her face into his chest.

"I'll never leave you again." he clutched her to him and kissed the top of her head.

"You promise?"

"I promise." he smiled into her hair.

A.N: Thank you all for reading. I really enjoyed writing this fan fiction. Please review it!


End file.
